


I am the Leader of the Scorpio (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [6]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After: "I am the Captain of the Pinafore," from HMS Pinafore by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Leader of the Scorpio (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Avon  
I am the leader of the Scorpio

All  
And a ruthless leader too.

Avon  
Though my manners are refined  
I'm to vengefulness inKlyned  
As Shrinker will confirm to you.

All  
Though his manners are refined  
He's to vengefulness inKlyned  
As Shrinker will confirm to you.

Avon  
Much torture I'll go through  
To locate Bartholomew  
My resolve it is supreme  
When my scheme comes to fruition  
I shall cut off the transmission  
And I'll never give a single scream.

All  
What, never?

Avon  
No, never.

All  
What, never?

Avon  
Well, hardly ever.

All  
He'll never give a single scream  
So give three cheers and a cheerio  
For the stubborn leader of the Scorpio (Rpt)

Avon  
I am the leader of the Scorpio

All  
And we're his lucky crew.

Avon  
My glare it is like ice  
I don't like explaining twice  
And I do not like the name, Chesku.

All  
His glare it is like ice  
Doesn't like explaining twice  
And he doesn't the name, Chesku.

Avon  
I'm fed up with all this leather  
And space travel altogether  
I need a holiday  
She took all my trust for Granted  
But now I'm disenchanted  
Though I never would you all betray.

All  
What, never?

Avon  
No, never.

All  
What, never?

Avon  
Well now, hardly ever.

All  
He never would us all betray?  
So give three cheers and a cheerio  
For the grim-faced leader of the Scorpio (Rpt)


End file.
